Back to Love
by twinz1976
Summary: Caroline (vampire) left Mystic Falls behind when people noticed she wasn't aging. Becoming a chiropractor, she settles into life before a new client needs her help, Klaus Mikaelson (human). Will it be smooth sailing for Klaroline? It will stay a T unless the mood carries them to an M :P
1. It begins

_This came about from a situation I got into at the Chiropractor's earlier this year when he was fixing my neck and back. So I turned it into a Klaroline TVD story, hope you like it :) I'm going to assume you've watched TVD and not give a lot of background into the secondary characters, just a brief overview and then onto the actual story but they will pop into the story when they're needed._

_Pairings: Elena and Damon, Katherine and Stefan and of course Klaus and Caroline. There are no originals. At least Klaus isn't one nor is he a hybrid but purely human, haven't decided if the other originals will come into it yet in any shape or form._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters**_

**Chapter one - It begins**

A lifetime is a long time when you're on your own. Caroline had watched Matt marry, start a family and begin to grow old, Bonnie was off with her mother, learning some new magic from the families grimoirs. Elena, Damon and Stefan had continued their twisted and unhealthy triangle of love before Katherine came back into the picture. It didn't take long for Katherine to use her wiles on Stefan's broken heart, reminding him of what they had together over 150 years ago. And Stefan had gladly fallen back into her arms, his love for Elena seemingly forgotten when he looked at her doppleganger. Elena and Damon had been travelling for a long time together and all the while none of them were aging. Just like Caroline.

For a while Caroline had stayed on in Mystic Falls, clutching at her remaining friends and family. But Tyler had been off with his pack (and HER) for a long time, Liz had grown old, there were no grandchildren to bring round to visit her and people had noticed Caroline wasn't getting any older. So she had moved away, from everything she knew, from the memories that haunted her town both good and bad. And she wouldn't be able to move back to the town until all the people who knew her had died off and new generations had replaced them. Or maybe she would never return.

Determined to be as normal as possible, Caroline had enrolled, studied and passed her way through school without the use of her vampire skills. She was now a qualified Chiropractor, the sign on her wall and the letters after her name were something she couldn't help but be proud of. With a steady stream of clients happy with her firm but gentle touch, Caroline was doing well for herself. She had made peace with the strange existence that was the life of a bunny-loving vampire, she would even call herself content. But her loneliness sometimes threatened to turn her content to sadness.

As she sat in her office chair this particular Monday morning, gazing out the window at the fall leaves scattered in burnt shades on the ground, she sighed. Her practice was well established now but she would have to move soon, before they noticed she was staying the same age. Being a vampire had it's perks, she was never sick and she didn't have to worry about wrinkles. But the fact she had to move every four or five years wasn't something she wanted to think about doing forever.

She heard the door of her outer office closing, pulling her out of her revere. Her next client had arrived. Checking her computer log she saw it was a new one, coming in to see her for back problems.

A knock at the door made her stand up and walk over to answer it. "Come on in" she said, opening the door and standing back. In strode a man that made Caroline take a breath and step back with wide eyes. He was tall with wavy hair, his 5 o'clock shadow already covering his jaw even in the early afternoon and intense, piercing blue eyes.

Stopping in front of her, he gave a crooked smile. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson" he said, holding out his hand in greeting. Distracted by his British accent, Caroline had to blink a little before she stuck her hand out to meet his.

"Caroline" she replied, the warmth of his palms radiating against hers before she pulled her hand away. "Please take a seat" she continued, attempting to sound professional and indicating the chair across from her desk.  
Swallowing, she watched him take a seat, running his long fingers through his hair. "Now, what can I do for you?" she asked, hearing the double meaning in the sentence like she had never heard it before.

"Lots by the look of you" he replied with a smirk causing Caroline to blush slightly and tuck the stray ends of hair absentmindedly in around her ears. He continued to look at her, his eyes raking over her face. Then he stretched his back out and placed his hand against a spot near the base of his spine. "But actually, this has been giving me trouble for years but it's finally gotten bloody unbareable."

"Right" Caroline said, attempting to snap out of whatever spell he was trying to cast over her. "So mainly lower back problems. Did you bring the medical form I sent out to you, with the questions on it?"

"I did love" he replied, stretching out his legs and surfing around in the front pocket of his jeans to bring out a folded piece of paper. Taking it from him, she ignored the feeling as their fingers grazed lightly against each other. _"He's a client Care"_ she told herself scanning through the very normal looking medical information. "So, you're currently not taking any medication? And you haven't had any injuries that could have caused the onset of pain?"

Klaus shook his head, watching her closely with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"And do you work at a computer, leaning over a keyboard at all?"

"I used to but I'm currently now...between things" he replied cagily.

"Ok, well the best thing to do at this point then is to take a look at your back to see if we can work out the problem. Can you please take a seat over on the table?" she replied, indicating where he should sit and turning to place the paperwork on her desk.

"Sure thing sweetheart" Klaus answered, sauntering over and sitting down. His fingers went to the bottom of his shirt and he pulled it up and over his head. Turning to catch the skin appearing above the waistband of his jeans, Caroline gaped as his whole chest appeared and his shirt ended up in a pile next him.

"What are you doing?" she stammered out trying to turn her eyes away from the hotness that were Klaus's abs.

"I'm letting you look at me, that's what you want right love?"

"Ah yes, I mean no, I mean yes I want to look at your back but no I don't have to actually _look_ at your back! Please put your shirt back on, you won't need to take off any clothes during your visits" she answered, face growing pink again, words coming out in a rush.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" He asked, eyes twinkling mischieviously. "Sorry love, I seem to have stirred you up. I apologise" he smiled, not looking apologetic at all, reaching for his shirt and taking his time as he put it back on over his head and pulled it back down into place. Caroline's eyes followed the disappearing skin, fixated on the way the shirt remained hitched up slightly on one side. Then she shook her head and turned her eyes up to meet his amused ones.

"Alright there?" he asked, grinning.

"Perfectly" she replied crisply, walking behind the treatment table and beginning to press her thumbs and fingers against his spine. "Can you sit up please, spine as straight as you can, head fixed ahead."

"Yes ma'am!"

Giving a little sigh at his comment, Caroline began at the base of his head and started working her way towards his lower back. She could feel the muscles tense and strong under her fingers and itched to linger longer. But as her hands ran expertly over his body, Klaus made a contented noise and relaxed into her touch.

"Please try to keep still if you can." Caroline asked, pulling his shoulders gently back into position.

"Sure thing love, it's hard to when you're moving your hands like that though, you have the magic touch."

"Yes, that is what I'm trained to do" she said continuing her examination, finding a minor issue or two on the way. It was hard not to be distracted by the fitted dark top he wore which clung to his body, especially after she had just seen what was underneath. _"Get a grip Caroline"_ she said to herself. _"Client client client, even if he is one you wouldn't mind nibbling on."_

Feeling all the way down his spine, unusually disconcerted as she reached the juncture where his jeans and hips met, she gave a little cough to cover it up. "Ahem, so I've found a few areas giving you trouble and the major problem spot, it's right here isn't it?" she asked, rotating her thumb over his lower spine and causing him to grumble slightly and nod. "Yes, well once we sort that out, the others should quickly come right too. Today I'm going to focus on that one main spot. I'm going to need to put quite a lot of pressure on your back to move it back into position. I'll need to get you to lay on your side for this." she said, indicating where she wanted him to lie down.

"No offense love but you're pretty tiny and I outweigh you by quite a lot. Do you think you're going to be strong enough?" he asked with a grin, settling on his side.

Caroline felt a flash of anger at the sexist remark but rolled her eyes at him, keeping her anger in check. He wasn't to know that she could snap him in half with no trouble at all or that one of the hardest parts of her job was using the gentlest of touches rather than too much of her strength.

"I really don't think we need to worry about that, after all, it's what I'm trained for" she answered, giving him a strained smile in return to his broad grin. "Now, it's going to sound loud, almost like I'm breaking your back but as you've already pointed out, I'm not capable of that so just be prepared for a loud noise as your back slots back inline. It's not dangerous though and it won't hurt."

Leaning over his form and feeling along his spine again to the trouble spot, she took his arm and pulled it back over his body, holding it in place. Moving her knee to come in close to his belly button she leaned down and prepared to manipulate his back.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Ahem, ummm..."

Caroline stopped and straightened up a little. "Is everything ok?"

He gave a chuckle. "Yes, I'm having a grand time, just wondering if this is normal?"

"If what's normal?" she asked. "Are you in pain now?"

"No love, in fact this is just perfect. If I was to stay like this forever, I'd be a happy man."

Looking down she registered that his eyes were firmly planted on her chest where it was pressed near to his and then they flicked up to meet hers with a devilish smirk. A blush crept up her cheeks as she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "Mr Mikaelson, do you want me to fix your back or not?"

"Certainly sweetheart. And call me Klaus."

"Well Mr Mikaelson, I trust you'll keep your comments to yourself and let me get on with my job then. If you're not happy with what I'm doing, my partner Joel Jacobs can help you instead."

"No no, go right ahead, as you were." he replied with a smile.

Huffing a little and rolling her eyes, Caroline leaned back down into position. She was now extremely conscience of how close her body was to his, where her knee was placed, how easy it would be to cause him and his smirky lips an injury. Or how easy it would be to lean even closer and kiss those smirky lips. But no, he may be good looking but she had always thought it wasn't wise to mix business with pleasure. "Take a deep breath in, hold it and then breathe out slowly please" she instructed.

Doing as he was told, Klaus took a deep breath and let it out and just before he breathed in again, Caroline gave a sharp pull and his back gave a loud crack as it adjusted. Klaus twitched in shock at the sound and looked at her in surprise.

"I told you it would be loud" she replied smugly. "The question is, how does it feel."

"It actually feels a lot better already" he replied, moving his body from side to side to test it out, rolling his shoulders and stretching his shoulder blades back, pulling his t-shirt tight against his muscles as he did so.

"Did you doubt that it would?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"To be honest love, I don't give much heed to jiggery pokery so I came along because my mate said that it would help but I didn't actually think it would."

"Jiggery pokery?" she asked with a laugh. "I'll have you know this is very high tech stuff."

"Well, whatever you did, it feels gooooood" he replied, drawing out the word with a wink. "So what now?"

"Your back has had a long time to sit out of place so it won't mend instantly. You'll find you'll be pain free for a few days and then gradually the pain will come back and you will need to be adjusted again. The gap between pain will lengthen and eventually you will be pain free. Your body does need time to mend itself and to become used to being aligned again. You will need a few more visits until it's fully sorted I'm afraid."

"No worries sweetheart, I'm not complaining. I'm happy to have your hands on me anytime."

Spinning around to face him, Caroline spook firmly. "Mr. Mikaelson, if we are to continue this professional relationship I need to remind you that inappropriate comments will not be tolerated. The relationship between us will remain only in the professional capacity."

"Relationship love? That's moving a bit quickly, but maybe we could start with a date? And, it's Klaus" he asked with a twinkle sparking across his eyes.

Although Caroline sighed and turned back to her computer screen, she felt the corner of her mouth twitch. She was enjoying the banter between them and he was definitely a babe. But she did need to keep her distance, it would never work between them. Caroline had watched Elena date a vampire while she was human and it was fraught with trouble.

Turning back to the job at hand she scanned through her appointments. "Does this time next week suit for a follow up appointment? At this stage I want to see how you are in a weeks time but if you are in pain again, just ring me and I can see you again earlier."

"Next week is fine. And if it does hurt before then, I'll be sure to give you a call sweetheart."

Caroline finished writing out the appointment time on the back of a business card and handed it to him. This time, when their hands touched, Klaus made sure to trail his fingers across the back of her hand before taking the card. And this time, the zing between them was palpable.

There was a moment, it felt to Caroline like ions had passed when it fact it must've only been a few seconds but her heart beat faster and she heard the blood begin to pump faster around Klaus's as well. She felt the veins on her face begin to push towards the surface at the thought of his blood and turned, breaking the moment and busying herself shuffling papers on her desk. When she felt calm enough, she turned back to see Klaus looking at her, curiousity and something else plain in his face.

Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Well, that's all for today. I don't think it's going to be a problem to sort your back out, it will just be a matter of time." She walked over to the door and held it open, indicating the end of the session.

He walked slowly towards the door, smile fixed broadly across his face highlighting the definition of his jawline.

"One last question, you mentioned a bloke named Joel, you called him your partner? Is that in the professional or personal sense love?"

"That's quite a personal question Mr Mikaelson but if you must know, he's my work partner. We run this practice together."

"Good to know love, good to know. Be seeing you next week then. And call me Klaus" he replied, walking out the door without glancing back.

Caroline closed the door behind him and stood staring at the back of it. _"What just happened?"_ she asked herself shaking her head.

Walking back over to her desk, Caroline found herself completely distracted by Klaus. She had always been attracted to the wrong kind of guy. Damon was trouble from the start and Tyler had definitely had the confidence that came from a wealthy upbringing. She had the same vibe from Klaus. He was cocky and flirty and she knew he wouldn't be good for her but she felt herself grow warm just thinking about him. She allowed herself the distraction of remembering his shirt coming off and the skin hiding underneath, what that would feel like under her fingertips rather than just his shirt.

"Caroline, you need to snap out of it" she said out loud before turning her gaze to the window again, paperwork long forgotten in front of her.

_Ok, end of chapter one, thanks for reading! This was a long chapter for me, I don't normally write them that long and the rest won't be that length but I didn't want to break halfway through the first meeting. Did you work out which bits were true to what actually happened to me? Btw, I will update as quickly as I can but I have 3 little people and they suck my time and energy so I will do my best!_


	2. Phonecalls

_Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews, I love to see them pop up in my inbox! This chapter is shorter, thanks for taking the time to read._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters**_

**Chapter two – Phone calls**

Klaus was sitting in his favourite chair, leg slung over the arm, sinking back with a drink in hand. His body felt relaxed from the drink but also from the hands that had roamed over his back earlier that day. And he couldn't stop himself thinking about her.

Caroline had captured his attention completely. From the surprised look on her face when he walked in to the way the soft, blonde locks of her hair fell around her face. Her fingers were magic on his back, her smile made his own lips turn involuntarily up at the corner in answer.

He had been around women enough to know what effect he could have on them. They were easy for him to manipulate, many desparate for someone to love them. His looks and attitude attracted women and he had always taken advantage of it. _"Until Tatia"_ he thought with a frown, taking another large gulp of his drink.

Shaking his head free from memories of the past, Klaus turned his thoughts back to their opposite. Caroline was light to Tatia's darkness. They were poles apart in looks and even after such a brief conversation, he could tell that although she shared some of Tatia's fire, she was nothing like her. He couldn't imagine Caroline playing one brother off against another. She had certainly made it clear that she didn't date a client._ "Although I imagine I could get her to change her mind"_ he thought with a smirk.

He smiled at the thought of her long eyelashes lowering against the cream of her cheek as the blush rose up from her jaw. The scent of her perfume as she leaned into him had made him close his eyes briefly and inhale it in. At least he suspected it was her perfume or her shampoo, maybe it was just the scent of her.

There was something unusual about her too, she had turned away from him so abruptly after he had taken the business card from her. His body had warmed as they'd stared at each other and his heart had begin to race. And then she had quickly turned away. He hadn't had such a visceral reaction to a woman before. Sure, there had been many beautiful women coming and going from his bed. But she seemed a different kind of beautiful and he was intrigued.

Normally, he would pick up the phone and call her, confident in the answer but he wasn't so sure about her. She had already ignored his jest about a date although there was truth behind the banter. But he didn't want to wait another week to see her again. So, he picked up the business card that was sitting next to his drink and dialed the number.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Caroline had flopped onto the couch when she got home, the afternoon dragging by and leaving her drained. She really needed to get a blood bag from the fridge but she could wait a little longer, for now she just needed to lie back and try not to think.

Klaus had monopolised her thoughts while she finished up her day. But it always came back to not wanting to date a client. That's if he was interested in dating her at all. He could just be one of those guys that flirted with anything that had double x chromosomes. Although there had been the moment when their hands had touched. And when their eyes had locked. She was also having trouble forgetting his body.

She had found her eyes drawn to his mouth, waiting for when he called her sweetheart or love. She knew it was only a European thing. When she had travelled for a few years before studying, she had heard many drunk guys at bars calling her the same. But it felt different coming from his lips.

But no, he was too much like the guys she knew she shouldn't date, the ones that always left her heart bleeding.

Her cellphone chirped from where she had dropped her handbag by the door. Groaning, Caroline sat up and shuffled over to answer it.

"Caroline speaking."

"Care! It's Elena."

Immediately, Caroline's lethargy dissapeared at the sound of one of her best friends voices. "Elena, I've missed you! Where are you?"

"We're in Paris heading to the airport, on our way to Chicago. Damon has some people he wants to catch up with and I'm happy to just go along for the ride."

"Oh" Caroline replied, trying to keep the dissapointment out of her voice.

"You didn't think we'd come back home without seeing you too though? Damon is catching up with Stefan and I would rather not be around for that reunion so he suggested I come visit blondie, are you free next weekend?"

"Definately! Oh can't wait, maybe I can get Bonnie to come stay too, like old times."

"Yes yes, I would love that, I really miss you guys."

Sadness swept over Caroline as she replied "Miss you guys too, wish we could go back to the way it used to be."

"Life is certainly diffferent now Care. Are you ok? Do you have a sexy man in your life to help put a smile on your face?"

Caroline paused, thinking back to earlier in the day and meeting Klaus. He had made her smile. "Ah no, noone like that."

"You're not telling me everything Care, I know you, spill!"

"Well, there was a gorgeous guy who came in for back problems today. His eyes, wow. But he had the same arrogant attitude as Tyler and I don't want to go there again."

"So he was hot and cocky?" Elena asked.

"Yes and his body, oh man" Caroline continued thinking of the shirtless Klaus.

"So you get them to take their clothes off now Care? Nice." Elena replied, laughing.

"Not intentionally, it was a misunderstanding. But anyway, he's off limits even if I wanted to go down that track. I don't date clients."

"Oh Care, I want you to be happy though. We need to chat a whole lot more when I get there."

"Well, I'll call Bonnie and see if we can have a girls weekend. See you soon Elena."

"Bye Caroline, can't wait" as she switched off the call, she heard "See you blondie" in the background and a giggling Elena before it cut out. Caroline sighed, she even missed Damon, what was up with that?!

Now that she was standing, a blood bag seemed like a good idea so she headed to the kitchen as the phone rang again. "Did you forget something Elena?" she asked with a laugh, answering.

"No love, this is Klaus Mikaelson here."

Caroline stopped in her tracks. She could've picked his accent anywhere, the way his voice seemed to reach down the phone, caressing each word.

"Ah, hello Mr. Mikaelson. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come in for an appointment tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Are you in pain again already? That is surprising" Caroline replied, brow furrowed.

"Well yes and no. The part you worked on in my back was great but now my neck is sore too."

"Sometimes there is a residual effect which can initially take a few days to come right. Often when I work on someones neck for example, they can get a headache because the muscles have been out of sorts for so long and they don't like being put right. I think it's possible working on your back has triggered a sore neck which should settle down by itself in the next few days."

There was silence at the end of the phone. Caroline could feel her heart beating faster while she waited. At the other end of the phone, Klaus was trying to think of what to say. He wanted to see her as soon as he could, he didn't think she would have a reason not to see him, didn't a doctor want more money?

"Mr Mikaelson, are you still there?"

"Yes love, it's just that I don't think I can wait a few days. Could I come in tomorrow just to double check everything is ok?"

"Let me just bring up my schedule" she replied, tapping on her keyboard. "I'm sorry, I'm fully booked tomorrow but I can see you the next day at 10am?"

She heard a small sigh at the other end of the phone. "Well, I was hoping to see you again sooner than that but I guess it will have to do sweetheart."

"Ok then Kl... Mr Mikaelson, I'll see you then."

She heard the suppressed laughter at the end of the phone at her slip. She needed to stop thinking of him as Klaus in her head and stick with Mr. Mikaelson. Or better yet, she needed to stop thinking about him at all.

"Sure thing, I'll see you 10am Wednesday. Goodbye Caroline."

"Goodbye Klaus" she replied softly as she heard the disconnected signal on the line and it was a few seconds before she realised she was staring at the wall and still holding the phone to her ear.

_I know it may feel like not a lot happened in this chapter, just to warn you, it may not be an instant love affair but it will get there :P I think they need some time to work it out a bit first. BTW, love reviews, still wondering about the story name..._


	3. And so we meet again

**Chapter three - And so we meet again**

**helfabulousgirl asked some questions, here are the replies: Elena is a doppelganger, I picture this taking place about 5 years after season 4 BUT season 2 happened as the show until the intro of Klaus and the originals mid season 2 and then it skips ahead to approx. 7 years later. So Caroline was turned at the start of Season 2 as in the show but Klaus never happened. Hope that clears it up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters**

Of course, Tuesday dragged. For both of them. Klaus sat at home, his body feeling better than it had in a long time. He really didn't need an appointment with Caroline but that wasn't stopping him going in the next day anyway. His mind wandered all day, while he was working on a drawing of the view from his window to Caroline, from his lunch back to Caroline. The blonde angel floated in this thoughts constantly. When he went to bed that night, his anticipation for the next day kept him tossing and turning for hours.

Caroline carried on with her working day, keeping herself busy. But it was just work and when she opened the door to each client and appointment, she felt a twinge as if it would be Klaus she would see and then the dissapointment when it wasn't. _"Which is completely ridiculous"_ she thought. _"I''ve only met him once and he was a bit of an ass. A gorgeous ass though."_

When Wednesday morning swang round, Caroline jumped out of bed at 6am and went for her regular run. She normally ran with music, taking in the scenery as she did. Autumn was her favourite season and she loved to run over the crunchy Fall leaves, scattering piles as she did. But today she noticed none of what was around her, she kept looking at her watch instead so she wouldn't be late.

Getting dressed was harder than usual today too. No dress seemed to go with the pairs of shoes she owned, no top and skirt went well together and she ended up with a huge discarded pile on her bed before going back to the simple black and white dotted shift dress she had tried on second. Just short enough to make her legs appear extra long but long enough to be acceptable for a work dress, she turned a few times in the mirror, looking at it from all angles. Not that she was making an effort for anything or anyone.

She started her appointments at 8am for the people wanting a session before work and when she got there, she found herself watching the clock. And it ticked by incredibly slowly.

As she got to 9.50am and she was almost finished with Mrs. Reed, she felt the anticipation building. Normally quite interested in what the older lady had to say about her garden and her dog, Muffin, today she could barely process what was being said.

"...and then of course Muffin dug a hole and buried it in the garden. It was quite the debacle dear."

Tuning back in, Caroline realised she was expected to make some kind of response. Not having paid much attention, she opted for a neutral "Mmmmm" sound which seemed to keep her client satisfied.

"Well Mrs Reed, I won't need to see you again for another month. Same day and time 4 weeks from now unless anything changes?"

"Oh yes dear, bless, you are a wonder."

Guiding her to the door and closing it behind her, Caroline looked at the clock again. 9.57am. Only a few minutes now and she would see him again. Maybe when he talked to her with his cocky attitude again it would put her off once and for all. Somehow she doubted that though.

9.58am crept slowly round to 9.59am and she felt even more edgy as the seconds hand ticked on by. _"This is ridiculous, I feel like a teenager waiting for my date to arrive" _she thought with a grimace.

Punctually at 10am, there was a knock on the door. Caroline had to stop herself from flying over to answer it. Instead she leaned against her desk for a moment, taking a slow breath in and out before walking purposefully over and turning the doorknob.

When Klaus walked in, Caroline felt her heart instantly flutter. "_Sheesh, I thought that only happened in movies" _she thought, thinking that Klaus in the flesh was even better than she had remembered.

Klaus had a similar flutter but it wasn't just his heart that was responding. Caroline was wearing a black and white dress that made her legs look extraordinary and he couldn't help but trace them all the way to her face, where she blinked up at him with large eyes. He was glad the top he was wearing hung down longer than his usual tops or it could've gotten very awkward really quickly.

Coming to his senses he greeted her. "Hello love, I'm looking forward to you working some magic again."

"Happy to be of service" she replied then blushed and did an internal telling off as Klaus cocked his eybrow at her with a smirk. _"Stop flirting Caroline!"_

"You mentioned you are now having some neck problems?"

"Yes love, I've had a bit of a bung neck."

"Well, let me check where I adjusted your back the other day and then take a look at where the new pain is and we'll go from there."

"Right, you are sweetheart. Where do you want me?"

"_Don't tempt me or I'll say right here, right now"_ Caroline thought before saying stiffly "If you sit on the table facing that wall please. And of course, shirt stays on" she finished with a smile.

"Oh, how dissapointing" Klaus replied with a grin before settling where she had shown him.

Running her hand down his spine, she found the spot she had adjusted and felt around. "Well, that's looking good. It's wanting to go back to the position it is used to but it is still in quite good shape. How does it feel?"

"That's been feeling pretty good, it's more my neck, especially when I wake up."

"I'll give your back a slight adjustment and then look at your neck. I can do this here but I need you to lie down for it, on your back."

When he rolled back, Caroline noticed how tall he was. His feet coming almost off the end of the bench. She also noticed that when he was stretched out like this, his jeans pulled tight around his legs. _"Stop looking Care_" she told herself, failing miserably at doing what she was telling herself.

As she felt down his spine, concentrating on anything out of the ordinary, she felt his eyes following her movements and the blush threatening her cheeks were only barely kept at bay. It felt very intense, like he was trying to look inside her and not just the package on the outside. She didn't like the feeling of being scrutinised but she couldn't help but be flattered by his attention.

I quick adjustment of his spine led to a very slight scracking sound and she was pleased that it had been so easy. "That's a good sign, your back is already beginning to heal. Now, I need to feel around your neck to ascertain the trouble spot. Just to warn you though, it's even louder than your back when I do adjust it. Since the neck is so much closer to your ears."

"Do what you need to do love, I trust you."

This part always amused Caroline. She had seen vampires and people die instantly with just a twist of the neck. Of course, vampires came back but people didn't. So she was extra careful when she adjusted the necks of her clients. And with Klaus, she was using the lightest touch she could.

She placed her fingers at the base of his neck, tilting his jaw down to the right position, fingers tingling as she brushed against his stubble. She wanted to halt in her exploration, place her palm against his face, to properly feel his warmth mixed with the roughness of his skin. But she shook her head, clearing away the feelings clouding her judgement.

Deciding it was better to just get it done quickly, she gave a kick pull causing the joints to make a series of cracking noises. His eyes snapped open with a start and then with a quick smile, he closed them again.

"Can you open your eyes again please?"

"Why's that love?"

"_Because I want to look into them"_ "Looking at your eyes helps to assess your pain. You reflect more in your eyes than you realise."

His eyes came open and she took a breath and held it as he gazed up at her. She felt like she could fall into his eyes and as they slowly closed and opened again, she was drawn to his lashes.

As she leaned over him, the ends of her hair brushed lightly against his skin bringing with them a tingle and the scent of vanilla. As she concentrated on finding the parts of him that she needed to work on, her dress slipped sideways revealing the black lace strap of her bra against the creamy skin of her shoulder.

"_Screw it_" Klaus thought and closing the narrow distance between them, he placed his lips against hers and felt them full, supple and smooth under his. Caroline was startled when his lips met hers but feeling them move against hers, her body responded to his touch and her lips began to move on their own.

Overcome by the feelings coursing under her skin at his touch, Caroline let herself get lost in the moment. She reached down to place her hands behind his neck and felt him smile into their kiss as he reached a hand to her throat, running it gently down her delicate skin.

Moments swept by intensity growing and as Caroline felt her fangs threatening to descend she pulled back to get herself under control. Running her fingers through her hair and brushing a hand across her face, she looked at him with wide eyes, meeting his own ones filled with amused desire.

"Well, that is a relief" he said.

Caroline was still fairly dumbstruck about what had just happened but managed to stutter out "ahh, relief? What?"

"It's a relief to see you didn't object" he replied with a smile, sitting up so they were the same level again.

"Object, yes I do. Klaus, we can't, its unethical for me to be involved with a client."

Reaching up to lightly smooth the hair around her face, he replied "Hmmm unethical. Well, I could always go and find another chiropractor, then it wouldn't be a conflict for you. What about that Joel bloke you work with?"

"No no, I'd rather finish what we started here" she quickly answered, not able to consider letting Klaus go.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she hurried on. "Professionally I mean. We just have to have boundaries Mr Mikaelson. Maybe after you're better we could look at what happens next but not now, we just can't" she finished, stepping back from him.

Klaus pouted, unhappy about not getting his way. "A minute ago it was Klaus and now we are back to Mr Mikaelson. Did a kiss change that?"

Turning away so he couldn't see her face, she spoke quietly. "Is that what it was? Just a kiss?"

"Caroline." He cradled her name with his tongue and that made a shiever run down her spine. "Caroline love, please turn around."

Reluctant to deal with what was happening but never one to shy away from a problem, she slowly turned around, arms crossed across her chest and he moved to stand in front of her, causing her breath to come quickly.

"This could work. Just give it a go, that couldn't hurt could it?" he asked placing his hand on hers. She looked down at them, craving his touch but torn. Her relationships had never been the most stable, before or after she was turned. She'd been a drama queen in her High School years, dating the wrong guys. Tyler had been her love for a long time, she'd helped him when he first became a werewolf. As supernatural beings they had bonded. But it still hadn't ended well. She couldn't see this one being any better with Klaus being human and Caroline a vampire.

"I can't see how it could work Klaus, I'm sorry." She couldn't meet his eyes, didn't want to see what was in them. She was afraid she would give in if she did.

"Don't you think together we could come up with a solution? After I have finished my sessions with you, then we could give it a go?" She glanced up at the tone of his voice. He was looking appealingly at her and she knew she was lost. She was undeniably attracted to Klaus and it seemed the only way they could be together now was if he changed to another chiropractor. Otherwise they might have to wait months until his healing was completed.

And then it came to her, there was an answer and she wasted no time in acting on it. "There is one solution" she replied. Taking her wrist, she bit into it and quickly pressed the bleeding wound to his lips.

_Oooohhh what is she doing to him?! Thank you for the reviews so far, love hearing from you. I'll aim to update at least once a week amongst the crazy busy life we lead here._

_BTW, the dress I pictured Caroline wearing is in a link in my profile_

_ . _


	4. Vampire

**Chapter 4 - Vampires**

**Thanks heaps for the reviews! Love seeing them and I'm honoured you would take the time to jot down a note about my little story. Also a big thanks for the follows and favourites, so happy you are enjoying it enough to stick around.**

**Well done to those that guessed he was being healed. Not ready for him to be turned yet, if ever...**

**Sorry this update took longer than planned. Close friends of ours were in a reality TV show to build and win a brand new house and this week was the grand finale so it was a super busy last couple of weeks. Oh, and they won, waahoooo!**

**Now, on with the story.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters**

_And then it came to her, there was an answer and she wasted no time in acting on it. "There is one solution" she replied. Taking her wrist, she bit into it and quickly pressed the bleeding wound to his lips._

Klaus was shocked and bewildered, pulling away and using his hand to wipe the blood away from his lips but some had already made it into his mouth and was working it's way through his body.

"What the hell?" he exploded, staring at her with huge eyes. "What did you just do and why the bloody hell is your face doing that?"

Caroline reached up to where the veins were sinking back under her skin and her teeth were beginning to retract. Her fingertips brushed against her cheek bones, willing all the telltale vampire signs to dissapear as quickly as they came on. The horror and shock reflected in his eyes and the way he had backed away from her made her feel sick. It reminded her of the first few weeks after she became a vampire, the times when the blood lust fought against her humanity. How, when she looked in the mirror, she still sometimes saw a blonde demon staring back at her. She looked down at the ground, waiting for the taste of his blood to vanish.

Klaus meanwhile was trying to compute what he had witnessed only moments earlier. He had seen how the angelic woman he had kissed, (and he had really, fully and completely enjoyed kissing Caroline) had licked his blood from her elongated teeth while her veins spread across her exquisite features like a web.

Caroline lifted her down turned eyes and looked up to where Klaus had backed into a corner. He was running his fingers through his hair and they were trembling slightly.

"I did it for you" she finally said tentatively.

"You bit yourself for me? What kind of crazy talk is that? The blood I can taste was for me? And your face? Was that some kind of voodoo for me too?" he asked furiously.

She took a deep breath, the harshness of his words like a slap across her cheek.

"How does your neck feel?" she answered quietly.

"How does my neck feel?" he repeated, his voice raising with each syllable. "What does that have to do with it? My neck? It feels just like it did when I..." and then he stopped suddenly. He put his hand up to his neck, leaning it to the side, stretching left and right and rolling it in a circle, a puzzled look creasing his forehead. Then he reached down to the base of his spine and pressed there too, consternation plain on his features.

Meeting Caroline's now calm eyes, she could see his confusion written across them. "Ok, why the hell does everything feel fine? You did do some magic or voodoo on me."

"You won't believe me if I tell you the truth so just imagine what you will" she replied with a sigh, flopping down into her chair.

"My imagination is working overdrive right now and nothing I am thinking could be real. What just happened isn't real. Is it?" he asked, taking a step forward and then changing his mind and leaning back against the wall.

"I healed you. I did that for you." She locked eyes with his before continuing. "And selfishly I did it for us."

"I'm sorry Caroline but you're going to have to give me more than that. You healed me? Since when have you been granted supernatural powers?"

She waited a moment, crossing her legs and uncrossing them again. "Since quite a number of years now actually" she finally said.

Klaus barked out a laugh without any trace of mirth. "Yes, I can see from looking at your flawless skin and youthful good looks that you are so very very old."

"I'm 17" she replied, storing the flawless, youthful, good looks phrases away in her brain to process later.

"17? The youngest qualified chiropractor on the planet then love?" His tone was now sarcastic and harsh. All traces of the look in his eyes when he had kissed her were well and truly gone.

"Just forget it" she responded, turning her back on him.

"Don't turn away from me" he said angrily, striding across the room and grabbing her arm to spin her back to face him. Instead he landed on his back on the floor, an equally angry Caroline towering above him, her foot resting on the centre of his chest. He had quite the view of her legs and he followed them up with his eyes, taking in their slender shape before shaking his head at the absurdity of what had just happened. He was so stunned again that he cracked up laughing and couldn't stop.

"Klaus! What are you laughing at?!"

"You love. One minute you're an angel, the next a monster. I'm just waiting for your head to spin 360 degrees and we can chalk one up to poltergeist too." This set him off again and Caroline was unnerved. Had she driven him mad? Was this all too much for him? At least the laughing meant he wasn't looking at her out of frightened eyes. He looked like he was almost back to the arrogant man who first walked into her office. Almost.

"Right you, up. We need to talk" she said, breaking through his chuckles and taking charge of the situation. She wasn't the flirty pushover from high school who the boys walked all over. She was a much stronger Caroline since she became a vampire and she had decided enough was enough. "Sit there" she pointed at the table and surprisingly, he did what he was told.

But once he was sitting, she didn't know where to begin. _"Do I go back to the start and tell him how I turned? Do I just erase his memory now and he'll never remember this happened? Could he even handle what I'm about to tell him?"_

Klaus helped her make the decision. "Righto sweetheart, spill. What the bloody hell is going on?"

She sighed and sat down to face him, looking at her watch as she did. Next client was due in 15 minutes, better go for the shortened version. "Ok, you asked for it" she began. Looking him dead in the eyes, she calmly stated "I'm a vampire."

He blinked a number of times, took a deep breath and replied "Carry on."

She was surprised that he didn't bolt for the door but he had always seemed very confident, maybe this would be a breeze after all. Or not.

"About 7 years ago, a vampire came to town and killed me. That part is complicated so we'll just state for the record that she was a bitch and I was just part of her game. Cue my entrance into the world of the supernatural. I was 17 when I turned and I'll always look like this, I won't age. So even though 7 years has passed and I should be 24, I tell most people I'm 22. I don't kill people, at least not if I can help it. I do drink blood though, from blood bags mostly, I won't hurt you" she added hastily as alarm flitted across Klaus' face. "We are very strong though. And what I did is heal you with my blood. Now you won't need to come see me anymore, the vampire blood has healed your body. And mine." She held out her wrist, wiping off the drying blood to show the skin, knitting itself back together.

She watched as his eyes focused on her mending wrist then back to her face again, disbelief in his eyes. "It's all true Klaus. I am a vampire." Then she softly added. "As well as that, I'm no longer your chiropractor and you're no longer my client."

There was silence as expected at the end of her short explanation. The things she left out could be answered in questions, if he stuck around long enough to ask them. But it was all up to him now and she could feel tension in the air as the seconds ticked by.

He was sitting watching her, processing her words with his head tilted to the side. His boyish looks were worn away by her revelations, the creases above his eyebrows aging him by ten years. Then he stood up abruptly and walked to the door. "I'd best be going then" he said, hand poised to turn the knob and she was next to him in an instance. If he was going to run, she would have to take his memory.

As she prepared herself to compel him to forget he spoke again. "So, since you're not my chiropractor now, shall I pick you up here at 6pm for dinner?" And not waiting for an answer, he opened the door leaving a flabbergasted Caroline behind him, watching as he strode away.

**Surprised? Not really, totally predictable? What do you think Klaus thinks about the whole thing? KPOV at the start of the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	5. What now?

**Thanks again guys for the reviews, follows and favs, love them! Sorry for spelling errors etc... I posted this at 1am**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters**

**Chapter five - What now?**

As soon as Klaus went out to the car, he opened the door, fell into the front seat, locking the door quickly behind him. Placing his hands on the steering wheel, he noted how they were trembling and sat on them so he wouldn't have to see his nerves laid out in front of him, torn to shreds.

To say he was in shock was an understatement. When Caroline had bitten into her wrist and forced the blood to his lips, his adrenaline had started running overtime and he felt his grip on reality slipping. _"Her face! What the hell was that all about?"_ he wondered. _"She said she was a vampire, her story was bloody ridiculous. If it wasn't for the fact I feel fantastic, like I_ _had never been sore in my life, I wouldn't believe her. And the fact her wrist healed itself in front of my eyes."_

He sat in the car for ages, waiting for calm to settle enough to drive away. When it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon, Klaus started the engine anyway. _"What is happening to me? This weak, shivering pussy is not who I am"_ he thought as he drove away, determined to get himself under control. Cranking up the music, he concentrated on her face as he drove. Well, the face before his world went a little crazy.

Pulling up to a red light, he briefly closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids, Klaus could see her lips draw close to his, could still feel the lingering warmth of her pressed up against him as she gave into the feelings she seemed to have for him as well. He could summon her scent and his lips curled up in a smile at the delicious skin he had seen peeking out from her clothes. A loud tooting horn behind him alerted him to the green light. "All right, I'm going, keep your panties on!" he bellowed at the grumpy looking middle aged lady, racing away from the intersection towards his home.

As he pulled the car into his long driveway and stalked towards his front door, he was already planning the drink he was about to pour for himself. Something strong and definitely more than one would be needed. He could still feel tension bubbling just below the surface, threatening to explode if he thought too hard about his morning. But as he took his first gulp and felt the liquid burning down his throat he had no choice but to think.

He had told her he would take her to dinner that night, what the hell had he been thinking? Safety in numbers for sure and he knew where that would be. Somewhere surrounded by people although he did believe her when she had said she wouldn't hurt him. It would just be better to start out safe. But he was a man who usually didn't plan the next time. He had always been happy to spend a night with a woman and then decide if he could be bothered making it a second night. Not that he was a complete player; many women had spent more than one night with him and even some days too. But he tended to get bored of their clingy committment requests. He just wasn't the type to be tied down to one woman. But then, he had never met anyone like Caroline before. "_Was there anyone else quite like Caroline?"_ he wondered.

Walking over to pour another drink, he stopped in front of a painting he had finished a few weeks ago. He hadn't understood why he had painted it at the time and didn't even remember details of the dream that had inspired it but now he looked at it with fresh eyes. The urge to paint a swan had been strong and so he had, surrounding it with water. But as he painted, he had become caught up and before he realised it, the swan was shades of black and white and being pulled under the water by an unknown force, drowning. It hadn't made sense to him at all. He often painted dark things but he appreciated real beauty and the swan deserved to float magestically on the surface, surrounded by light. "Like Caroline" he said out loud reaching out to touch the paintwork on the swan. Caroline looked like an angel, but she was trapped inside another body. He remembered how vulnerable she looked after she had revealed herself to him. "Before she threw me to the floor" he thought with a chuckle.

Gazing at the picture for a while longer, he cemented a few things in his head. 1. He was going to pick her up tonight as planned. 2. Somehow he knew he didn't need to fear her. 3. The blonde had well and truly worked her way under his skin.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Meanwhile Caroline paced. All day. From the time Klaus had walked out the door, she had been a mess of confusion. "_Dinner? After what she had shown him? Was he planning on pulling up with the cops to arrest her and take her to a lab for observation? Why hadn't she compelled him when she had the chance_?" But she knew the answer to that. She didn't want to. Nothing felt real when compulsion was used and she wanted this to be real.

The way he had looked at her; she couldn't remember Tyler ever looking at her like that. So maybe, just maybe it would be ok. That's if he still felt the same way about it as he did before her revelation.

Pulling out her phone she dialed. "Hey Care, what's up?"

"Elena, I've done something stupid" Caroline said with a sigh, leaning back against her desk.

"Oh no, what did you do? You didn't go back with Tyler did you?"

"Argh not likely! Give me more credit than that Elena!"

"Well, you did have a hard time letting him go. But I'm glad to hear it's not that, so what has happened?"

"I told him. I know I shouldn't have but he came in looking all sexy and talked all British like and it just kind of slipped out" Caroline blurted out in a rush.

"Caroline! How does it just slip out that you're a vampire? And by 'him' and sexy and British I assume this is 'Mr Off Limits' or did you forget about that part?"

"Ok, ok, so it didn't slip out. I might have healed him with my blood. Oh God, I forgot to tell him not kill himself or he would become one of us!" She put her hand to her forehead, tension brewing.

"Breathe Care. Let me get this right. Mr Sexy came in, you fed him your blood, told him you're a vampire and then you sent him on his way?! I hope you compelled him."

"Ah no, not exactly, actualy we're...going out tonight."

"Caroline Forbes! This is like vampire 101! You've known the guy for 10 minutes. He could be a hunter for all we know. How do you know this isn't going to end badly?"

"If you'd seen his face when he saw my fangs and eyes, you would know he wasn't a hunter. He was in complete shock. And I just get this feeling like it's going to be ok. I only rang cos I thought you'd understand."

Elena sighed. "I'm here for you, for everything Care, you know that. But Caroline, do you know what you're doing?"

"Not exactly" she answered quietly. The knock at the door signalled her next appointment. "Sorry Elena, I have a client just arriving, I need to go."

"Love you Care, call me if you need me. I promise to listen and I'll try not to judge. I mean, I'm with Damon, you listened to lots of coversations about that craziness."

Caroline heard a muffled "hey!" in the background and some laughter.

"Thanks Elena. I'll let you know if our girls weekend needs to have double the quantity of alcohol!"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Closing the door at 5.30pm after her final appointment of the day was a relief. It gave her half an hour to sort herself out before Klaus turned up for dinner. That's if he turned up at all. But assuming he did, she wanted to be ready.

Splashing water on her face to freshen up, she carefully re-applied her makeup and re-did her hair, twisting it up so just a few tendrils fell around her face. She wanted to make herself look as 'normal' as possible so Klaus could see that in spite of being a vampire, she was still just Caroline. And really, since she had moved away from Mystic Falls and all the drama that seemed to be constant there, she had found it easy to sink back into normality, just using her vamp skills as a perk.

She went to the small fridge under her desk and pulled out some blood, disguised in a cranberry juice bottle. Caroline needed her thirst to be under control so she could be as self contained as possible. Klaus could run scared at any moment so she wanted to do everything possible to keep him around. At least enough to see if these feelings they seemed to have for each other were destined to go anywhere. Drinking enough to feel satiated she replaced the bottle and made sure her face was clean and her teeth were blood free.

Caroline heard the outer door open and close then footsteps approach her door. She gave a gulp and stood up. The heartbeat she could hear coming from the other side of the door was quick, too quick for someone in complete control of themselves. _"Much like mine would be if I was in his shoes"_ she thought, her mouth feeling dry.

"_It's now or never"_ Klaus thought standing in front of her door. His hand hovered an inch away and he was having difficulty getting it to go the last little bit and make contact. "You're being a coward Niklaus" he said, echoing the words he'd heard Mikael say many times. Gritting his teeth and shoving the memories away, he knocked loudly.

Carolie took a deep breath when the knock finally sounded, let it slowly out, straightened her dress for the 20th time and stepped forward to open the door.

_Sorry, kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to get a little of their thoughts happening. The next chapter – many discussions and questions leading to information overload._


End file.
